Recuriting Villains
by aly619
Summary: When it comes to recruiting it not easy especially if you can't find villains who are worthy.


The League of Villains were hanging out in one of their secret hideouts when all of a sudden Tomura came bursting into the room. I can't believe it another useless Nomu failed to kill All Might, said Tomura who slammed his fist on the table. Will you relax Tomura geez man you do this every day every time you fail you act like a child said Dabi with a straight face. What did you say? Said Tomura as he turned to face Dabi. Don't make any angrier than I already am. What are you going to do to decay me? Go ahead I darn you said Dabi. That enough both of you we're on the same side we shouldn't fight among ourselves, said Kurigiri. If we wish to succeed then we must increase our group to find more people who are willing to join us, said Kurigiri. Tch, why do we need more people? Most of them are nothing, but a bunch of petty criminals who only care about money. They have no real goals, said Dabi.

That may be true, but we get anyone who is willing to take down All might and all that he stands for said Kirigiri. Where are we going to start our search.? Where indeed said Twice. You should look at the bad side of the city where most of these criminals usually hangout, said Kurigiri. Make sure they have a useful quirk and if they don't eliminate them, said Kurigiri. Oh boy, I get to use my new knife that I just bought recently said Toga with a wide smile. Don't worry Tomura we will find worthy alliances, said Compress. I just hope we can find any Stain support, said Spinner. Kurigiri opens a portal and the vanguard action squad enters it.

The League of Villains exit the portal and begin their search for new recruitments. This is ridiculous. Why do we have to recruit more people to join the league of villains, said Dabi who was annoyed? The orders are from Tomura like or not we have to follow them said Compress. Come on man getting people to join would be fun/ More people more friends said Twice. I didn't join the league so I can make friends. I joined so I help fulfill Stain ideology, said Dabi. Ah Dabi, you're so mean said Toga. Shut up you little psycho said Dabi. Now Dabi don't be rude to Toga, said Compress. Shut up Compress said Dabi who was more annoyed than before.

The league of villains arrived in an old abandoned building where many criminals hang out. As they entered they saw that there was a fight between two guys. Let go check this fight out to see if they're any people worth enough to join us, said Dabi. The fight between the guys began. At first, they were throwing punches, which impressed everyone except Dabi. Then the two thugs activate their quirk. One had a stick like a quirk, while the other one had a spit quirk. Those guys have such weak quirk they are not what we need said Dabi. I agree they are not the type of people we want in the league of villains. Said Compress. They have such disgust quirk it no wonders they petty criminals said, Spinner. Maybe the next fight we see good quirk/ I hope so said Twice. After the fight ended several fights began. Each fight had thugs with a quirk that were unless or unworthy. I can't believe there were several fights and not one showed any good quirks said Dabi. Yeah most of them were stupid said Toga. Let's take our leave, said Compress. As the league of villains was about to leave their path was blocked by the thugs.

Get outta our way dumbasses said Dabi. You five are not going anywhere, said a man in a purple suit and red tie. Is there something you needed said Compress? Yes, there is said a man with a purple suit. I am the boss of this fight club. Lately, my business hasn't been going well. I have been losing a lot of money and when I saw the famous League of villains enter the building. I thought my luck had finally changed, so what do you say wanted to join my fighting club.

What makes you think we join a fight club filled with a bunch of lowlifes said Dabi. Yeah/ Tell us, said Twice. If you refuse my offer then I have no choice, but to have you killed said the man with the purple suit. You can go ahead and try said Dabi. Oh boy, finally I get to cut someone said Toga with excitement. I was hoping to avoid unnecessary violence, but I guess we have no choice said Compress. The thugs began to charge at the League of villains. Charging in without thinking is foolish, said Dabi as he released a big wave of blue flames. Ahhhhhh shouted some thug who was struck by the flames. When the rest of the thugs saw this they stopped in their tracks. Some thugs were backing up. One even wet himself out of fear. Even the man with the purple suit was scared. What's wrong you all seem scared, said Spinner. Don't worry we put you all out of your misery said Toga with an insane smile. Come on man don't show fear. There are more of us and only five of them said the boss. He right let us show this bastard that no one messes with us said one of the thugs. Yeah shouted the rest of the thugs as they charged towards the vanguard action squad.

Despite being outnumbered the League of villains weren't to worry since they knew that they were fighting a bunch of inexperienced thugs. After a couple of minutes, the League of villains has killed everyone except the boss. Wait a minute there is no need for you to kill me. I can give you all my money, soi please don't kill me, said the boss pleading. You should have thought of that before attacking us said Dabi as he unleashes a large flame attack. Noooooo! Shouted the boss as his body burned. What do we now say Compress? We can go home/I sleepy said Twice. Tomura is going to be mad, Toga said Toga. That guy is always mad, said Spinner. Let just tell Tomura that we couldn't anyone worth joining us, said Compress. To be honest, I prefer you idiots more than anyone else, said Dabi. Dabi like us/ Hooray said Twice. Shut up Twice said Dabi as he was a little embarrassed.


End file.
